Many electrical connectors, appliances, receptacles and other devices include means for providing strain relief and for managing electrical wires entering or exiting from the devices. The systems not only provide strain relief for the wires but also provide means for preventing the wires from becoming entangled and to secure the wires in a managed condition, usually against housings or other portions of the devices.
For instance, an electrical receptacle may have an interior cavity within which the wires are terminated or connected to other electrical components. The wires enter/exit the receptacle through an opening in the receptacle housing, and it is desirable that the wires are managed or secured in an untidy or secure condition, usually snugly against the receptacle housing.
When such wire strain relief and management systems are adapted for accommodating more than one electrical wire, the systems most often are unduly complicated and simply are duplicative of structure commonly employed to manage a single wire. This causes problems in use, manufacture and cost. The present invention is directed to providing a very simple strain relief and management system for a pair of electrical wires extending through a housing of an electrical device, such as an electrical receptacle, which is easy to use, simple to manufacture and cost effective.